mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yasuhiko Kawazu
is a Japanese voice actor. Voice roles Anime Television * Kinnikuman: Kinnikusei Oui Soudatsu-hen (1991), Golemman, Iwao, Leopardon, Mixer Taitei, Motorman, Rikishiman * Sailor Moon (1992), Worker (ep 27) * Yuusha Tokkyuu Might Gaine (1993), Jarmanee * Dragon League (1993), Torosa * Slam Dunk (1993), Takasado Kazuma * Marmalade Boy (1994), Mr. Rainy * Romeo and the Black Brothers (1995), Policeman B (ep 11), Sonny * Slayers (1995), Examiner B (ep 16) * Gegege no Kitarō (1996), Kani-Boushu (2nd), Yagyou-san (2nd) * DT Eightron (1998), Uouru * Turn A Gundam (1999), Corin Nander * Colorful (1999), Itani * One Piece (1999), ShuShu's Owner, Tansui * Inuyasha (2000), Tsubaki's Orge * Shinzo (2000), Sago * Run=Dim (2001), Shōhei Moriguchi * Project ARMS (2001), Aya's Father * Sugar: A Little Snow Fairy (2001), Farmer B (ep 16) * Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2001), Keith Silver * Ultimate Muscle (2002), Brocken Jr. * MegaMan NT Warrior (2002), Glide * Jing: King of Bandits (2002), Sweet Stout (ep 10) * Witch Hunter Robin (2002), Custodian (ep 1), Morie * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (2002), Fredrik Ades, Herman Gould (ep 7) * Tsuri Baka Nisshi (2002), Chief Akiyama, Hazetarou (1st Voice), Naration * E's Otherwise (2003), Balk * The World of Narue (2003), Avalonian * Super Kuma-san (2003), Ice Cream Vendor * Popotan (2003), Doctor (ep 3) * Planetes (2003), Male Actor (ep 5) * Rumbling Hearts (2003), Haruka's Father * Chrono Crusade (2003), Farm Owner * Sgt. Frog (2004), Gesu-chan (ep 13) * Kinnikuman Nisei - Ultimate Muscle (2004), Barrierfreeman (Nils), Brocken Jr. * Girls Bravo (2004), Supermarket Manager (ep 8) * Samurai Gun (2004), Geki Ooi (ep 2) * Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime (2005), Cerias * Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2005), Uekusa * Black Cat (2005), Maro * Gintama (2006), Andoromeda Suitsu (ep 66), Puu (ep 1), Young Master (ep 38) * Yume Tsukai (2006), Kisaragi (ep 5) * Chocotto Sister (2006), Butcher (ep 3, 5, 13), Driver (ep 13, 17), Full-time employee (ep 4) * D.Gray-man (2006), Akuma C (ep 45) * Buso Renkin (2006), Crewmember Two * Super Robot Wars OG Divine Wars (2006), Tenzan Nakajima * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006), Commander (ep 2, 10) * Pururun! Shizuku-chan (2006), Aseo-kun * Gegege no Kitarō (2007), Chef (ep 78), Chimi-Mouryou (ep 64), Fuushu (ep 41), Kouta's Father (ep 10), Michrophone Man (ep 69), Owner (ep 99) * Pururun! Shizuku-chan Aha (2007), Aseo-kun * H2O: Footprints in the Sand (2008), Teruo Hozumi * Porfy no Nagai Tabi (2008), Mario * Hakaba Kitarō (2008), Co-Forest president (ep 6), Doctor (ep 1), Mizugami (ep 6, 7) * Hakushaku to Yōsei (2008), Marquess (ep 1) * Lupin III vs. Detective Conan (2009 special), SP * Cross Game (2009), Seiji Tsukishima * Dragon Ball Kai (2009), Mr. Popo * Eden of the East (2009), Airport Staff (ep 2) Films * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daiboken Tachiagare! Aban no Shito (1992), Mariners C * Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993), Moa * Turn A Gundam: Earth Light (2002), Corin Nander * Turn A Gundam: Moonlight Butterfly (2002), Corin Nander * Crayon Shin-chan: Arashi wo Yobu! Yuuhi no Kasukabe Boys (2004), Justice's Subordinate * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Special Edition (2004), Fredrik Ades * Black Jack: The Two Doctors Of Darkness (2005), Doctor * Sword of the Stranger (2007), Samurai Original video animations * Bewitching Nozomi (1992), Boxing Club member (volume 1), Jack (volume 3) * Kamen Rider SD (1993), Kamen Rider X * Kishin Corps (1993), Al (ep 6-7), Guard (ep 1), Mochizuki (ep 3) * Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (1993), Ring Announcer * Fortune Quest (1993), Nol * Grappler Baki (1994), Kongo Ryu * Weather Report Girl (1994) * Fire Emblem (1996), Dorga * Dokyusei 2 (1996), Akira Kawajiri * Twilight of the Dark Master (1998), Squad Leader * All Purpose Cultural Cat-Girl Nuku Nuku DASH! (1998), Computer (ep 5), Director A (ep 1-3, 5-7, 9, 11), Man in Black A (ep 7), Townsperson B (ep 11) * Saint Seiya: The Hades Chapter - Inferno (2005), Gollem Rock * Kimi ga Nozomu Eien: Next Season (2007), Souichirou Suzumiya (ep 1) Video games *''Dynasty Warriors 3, Huang Zhong and Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 4, Huang Zhong and Zhang Jiao *Langrisser I, Zeldo *Langrisser II, Zeldo *Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars, Tenzan Nakajima *Super Robot Wars Original Generations, Tenzan Nakajima Dubbing *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'', Toby, Terence, and Troublesome Trucks References External links *Yasuhiko Kawazu at the Anime News Network Category:1966 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people fr:Yasuhiko Kawazu ja:川津泰彦 zh:川津泰彦